The Letters Asami Didn't Send
by badgertryingtowrite
Summary: Korra knew she shouldn't have peeked but the box did say "Korra" on it.


The Letters Asami Didn't Send

A/N: I don't own the Legend of Korra.

Korra knew she shouldn't have peeked but the box did say "Korra" on it. It all started with a simple trip to the Sato Mansion. Korra was coming by to pick up Asami for their date that night. Asami's butler had ushered Korra into Asami's study to wait. He promised her that Asami would be returning from her factory very soon. Korra quickly grew restless and began to wander around the office. She picked up a picture from Asami's desk. It showed Asami as a little girl grinning and standing in between her father and mother. Korra smiled at the photo. As she returned it she took a seat at Asami's desk. Korra fidgeted and drummed her fingers on the desk. She leaned back in Asami's chair but she reeled back too far and had to thrust herself forward in the chair to avoid toppling over. She gripped the edge of the desk as all four chair legs returned to the ground. She got a glimpse of something strange under the desk. When Korra pushed the chair back and peaked under the desk she saw a small box. It didn't seem particularly interesting and she was about to look away when she saw something neatly written on the top. It said "Korra" in Asami's handwriting. She fidgeted for a minute debating what to do. She knew she shouldn't go through Asami's stuff. Curiosity won out and she picked up the box and walked to the open floor space in front of Asami's desk.

When she opened the lid Korra saw that it was full of letters. Some were addressed and ready to send, some were half-finished, and others were crumpled up and abandoned there but all of them were written to her. She unfurled one and started to read.

" _Dear Korra,_

 _I miss you. You said you'd be back in just a few weeks but it's been months. Where are you? Korra, I'm worried about you, I hope you're okay. Please come home. I miss you more than anything._ " Asami had stopped there.

" _Dear Korra,_

 _I miss you. Before you left I don't think I ever realized how much being around you meant to me. Have you gone to see Katara? I suppose you must have by now it's been a year. Tenzin, Mako, and Bolin all say they haven't heard from you. I hope you're okay. You're so strong I know you'll get through this. Are you sure you don't want some company? I could be on a ship to the South Pole tomorrow. Work is picking up. Remember when we use to go on drives through the city. When you get back we should go for a drive again. There are some things we should talk about when you get home. But don't worry about that right now. Take care of yourself and I hope you are feeling better._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Asami"_ Korra opened another crumpled up letter. Several sentences we're crossed out and the letter appeared unfinished.

" _Korra,_

 _You finally write to me after two years_ _._ _I know it has been hard but don't you think it's been hard here too?_ _I've been so lonely. I don't see Mako around, Bolin is gone, Dad is in jail, and you haven't even been writing to me. I've never felt this alone. I hate Zaheer for everything he did. I hate being apart. Nothing matters when you're gone. Korra please come home._ "Korra unfurled another letter.

" _Dear Korra,_

 _There are some things I need to say. I'm constantly impressed by your strength, your courage, and your grace. You are a wonderful, self-possessed woman. You are always trying to protect others and bring balance to the world. Korra, I'm honored to know someone so compassionate, talented, and dedicated. The words simply don't exist to explain how amazing you are. Korra, I've felt this way for years and I think it's time I told you that I love you._

 _I've known this for a while and during our time apart it has become clearer every day. I love you so much it scares me. I never thought that I could feel like this. I used to be able to fall asleep at night. Now I lie awake and think about your crooked grin and the way you laugh with your whole body. I want to be with you all the time. Being apart this long is making me crazy. I want to journey by your side. Wherever life takes us, I will be with you always. I understand if you don't feel the same way, I just needed you to know how I feel. However you feel you are the best friend that I have ever had. Take care._

 _Love,_

 _Asami_

When Korra looked up she saw Asami standing in the doorway with a stunned expression on her face. The two women stared at one another for several seconds before both started apologizing and talking over one another. "Asami, I'm so, so sorry. I Know I shouldn't have looked in the box. This is all my fault this was your private box. Please forgive me."

"Korra, what are you doing? Are those my letters? I didn't write those. I don't know how they got there. I'm so sorry, please forgive me." A flush was rapidly spreading over Asami's usually composed face.

Asami sighed and crossed the room and knelt down on the other side of the letter box. She picked up some of the letters to see which ones Korra had read. Her face fell as she looked over them. When Asami finally spoke again, she was calmer this time. "Korra, I'm so sorry. I never meant to send these, any of these. You needed your own space to get better. I only wrote this to express my own feelings. Please just forget you ever saw these." Korra was silent for a moment as she stared at the last letter and Asami looked at her nervously. As she next spoke Asami sounded resigned to the worst. "Which ones did you read?"

Korra looked up from the letter. "You love me?"

Asami was much calmer as she looked directly at Korra. "Yes. I really do. You're amazing. I love you."

"I love you, too." Korra said.

Asami took her hand. "I'm sorry for what I wrote."

"No it's okay I know that these years have been hard for you too and I know that you never meant to send the letters. I'm sorry I looked in the box."

Asami squeezed Korra's had and she asked, "So what happens now?"

"Asami, I love you and I will be by your side as long as you'll have me. There is no one I would rather be with."

"Korra, I meant where are we going tonight?"

"Oh," Korra blushed. "I thought we could go to see the Ember Island Players. They're on tour here tonight and I got us tickets."

"That sounds wonderful. Let's go." Asami stood up and offered Korra her hand. Korra took and she stood as well. Korra was still blushing. Asami looked at her with concern. "Korra, I'm sorry I was teasing you. That's very sweet. I love you." Asami put her hand on Korra's cheek and she leaned in and kissed her. When they broke apart Asami held Korra's hand and laced their fingers together and led her out of the study.

When they had both returned to their homes later that night Korra and Asami both lay awake for a while. Each stared at the celling of their bedrooms as they played the moment back in their heads, each listening to the first time their girlfriend said "I love you".


End file.
